


Thursday Afternoons

by CaptainYellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Harry/Ginny Eventually, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Harry Has a Crush on Cho, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow
Summary: Harry loves Thursdays. Not because it’s a day away from the weekend ‒ although that’s a big chunk of it ‒ but because Thursday means he gets to see Cho right before the last period... Well, that is until Ginny comes into the picture. Set during OotP. H/G
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Thursday Afternoons

Harry loves Thursdays. Not because it’s a day away from the weekend ‒ although that’s a big chunk of it ‒ but because Thursday means he gets to see Cho right before the last period.

The sixth year Ravenclaws have Charms right before the fifth year Gryffindors on Thursday afternoon. Harry has done the math. If he goes through the second floor tapestry, then take a turn on the east aisle of the castle, he can get to Professor Flitwick’s classroom just in time to get a glimpse of Cho before she heads to her next class. It’s a genius plan, if you ask him.

Cho’s hair is swept into a knot on top of her head today. Harry bites on his lower lip, the urge to reach over and undo her bun is raising. She looks so much better with her hair down.

His stomach does a somersault as she passes by him. Blushing furiously, he ducks his head and waits until there’s enough space between them to look at her again.

He has never noticed how nice Cho’s butt is.

“Hi, Harry.”

Harry whirls around. Ginny is waving at him. One arm linked to Luna’s, they are making their way down the corridor where Cho has just disappeared.

* * *

Today is the day. Harry is going to talk to Cho. He has rehearsed in front of his mirror last night ‒ after making sure Ron was fast asleep ‒ and he knows his lines by heart.

He is ready.

His palms grow clammy as the first pupils leave Professor Flitwick’s classroom. And… there she is! A smile full of joy is illuminating her face.

Harry opens his mouth just as Cho passes by him, but to his horror no sound is coming out of it. Judging by the way Ron and Hermione are looking at him, he must look as ridiculous as Dudley did when Hagrid gave him that ugly pigtail. Luckily ‒ if you can call that luck ‒ Cho is too busy talking to Marietta to notice him.

Scowling at the ground, Harry shoves his hands into his pockets. What the hell is wrong with him! He killed a Basilisk, he fought a dragon, he defeated bloody Voldemort _four_ times! And he chickens out in front of a girl?

He is pathetic.

“Well, well, well.” Hermione’s tone is dripping with smugness.

The last thing Harry needs right now is being teased by her.

“Hi, Harry.”

His head snaps up. He has never been so happy to see Ginny and Luna. “Hey!”

“Charms this afternoon?” Ginny jerks her head toward Professor Flitwick’s classroom.

“Yeah. And you?”

She grimaces. “Divination.”

 _Ouch!_ Having Divination on your last period has to be worse than eating a dozen vomit flavoured beans. And Harry has done this one on a dare.

“Feel free to take a look at my dream diary if you’re asked to predict your death.”

Ginny grins. “Will do!”

* * *

“Oi, Potter!” Ginny’s voice booms through the corridor.

“Oi, Weasley!” Harry mimics her.

She is alone today. Shoving her long mane of hair away from her face, she tries to re adjust the handle of her bag on her left shoulder. Her bag is half-opened and Harry can see it’s full of heavy books and parchments. He is quite surprised; he has never taken Ginny for the studious type.

“You jinxed it!” She punches him playfully when she reaches him. “Trelawney asked us to write an essay about dream interpretation.”

Harry can’t help but laugh at that.

“Git.” Ginny punches him again.

Still struggling with her bag, she walks down the corridor to her next class. That’s when Harry notices Marietta, except ‒ he frowns ‒ she is alone.

“Hi, Harry.”

Harry whirls around and his heart skips several beats. Cho is staring at him, a pink blush on her cheeks. He knows he should say something, but his mouth is dry and he can’t make his voice work.

A line etches between Cho’s brows. “Well… See you around.”

It’s long after she has left that Harry can finally utter, “Hi, Cho.”

He facepalms. Seriously, what the buggering hell is wrong with him!

* * *

“There you are!” Ginny and Luna are standing in front of Professor Flitwick’s classroom, their arms linked together again.

“You were waiting for us?” Ron asks.

“For Harry, actually.” Ginny hands him back his dream diary. “Thanks! This was very helpful… and quite revealing.”

“What do you mean?” Harry shoves his diary into his bag.

“I find it very disturbing that you managed to come up with twenty different scenarios in which you always die a painful death.”

Harry beams. “It’s called talent, Ginny.”

“Drowning in your cauldron.” She ticks off points on her fingers. “Being crushed by the Whomping Willow. Choking on your pumpkin juice.”

“Orla the Great died like that.” Luna nods.

“Being attacked by a snowy owl.”

“It was an _eagle_ owl,” Harry rectifies.

“Same difference.”

“But didn’t you read my interpretation of this dream? The owl’s specie made _all_ the difference.”

Ginny bursts out laughing.

Luna tugs lightly on her arm. “Come on, Ginny. We’re going to be late.”

It’s half an hour into his Charms class when Harry realises he missed Cho today.

* * *

Harry massages his temples in an attempt to ward off his raising headache. Hermione has been going on and on about Ron and him not doing their Charms homework. Sure, they still can’t perform a competent Silencio charm, but there is no a reason for her to get her knickers in a twist over it.

“Honestly! You’d expect better from a Prefect!” Hermione glares at Ron. “And don’t get me started on you, Harry!”

Harry shoots her a dark look, his temples throbbing. What wouldn’t he give to cast a well placed Silencio charm on her right now?

A good distraction appears in the shape of Ginny and Luna. Ginny is wearing her hair in a ponytail today. Leaning closer to Luna, she whispers something that makes the blonde girl giggle.

“Hi, Ginny,” Harry says as they pass by him.

Ginny looks up. Grinning, she waves at him and goes about her day. His eyes follow her down the corridor.

“Harry, are you coming in or not?” Hermione asks as everyone is lining up to enter the Charms classroom.

Harry glowers at the ground; Ginny didn’t stop to talk to him today. A weird feeling grips his chest, something akin to disappointment.

“Harry!” Cho calls.

Harry looks up. Cho is waving at him, a radiant smile on her face.

“Hi,” he says under his breath, then he follows Ron and Hermione into Professor Flitwick’s classroom.

* * *

The corridor seems more crowded than usual this afternoon. Ginny, easily visible because of her vivid red hair, is walking and reading a piece of parchment at the same time, her nose barely half an inch from it.

Harry’s heart leaps; she is alone today.

“How well did you do?” he asks as she passes by him.

Ginny looks up. “How do you know it’s an essay?”

“You’re having this face Ron always makes when he’s handed back an essay.”

“I’m taking that as an insult,” she says coolly, even though there’s a glint in her brown eyes.

Harry grins. “So? How well did you do?”

“Not bad actually.” She shows him her parchment. “I got an E.”

He lets out a low whistle. “Good job, Ginny!”

Ginny smirks. “It’s called talent, Harry.”

Harry watches her go, a bright smile dancing on his lips. Merlin, he loves Thursdays!


End file.
